ngmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Outer Dimensions
Outer Dimensions of the Masters, Great Outer Spheres, a vast realm of the Yagathian pantheon that housed the gods of the Universe. The Astral Masters rules the Outer Dimensions with a strong grip of glorious power also his sons Eternal One and the Master of Sanctity watches over the whole entire Yagathian Empire. The Locations in the Outer Dimensions The Outer Dimensions according to the Eshermekite Tablets has seven levels they are vast areas of other worlds that can't be reached without permission from the Master of Sanctity. In the Eshermekite translations, the levels of the Outer Dimensions are never mentioned this reason is unknown. However, the physical description of the Outer Dimensions are available in a passage from the tablets: "The Mountains of Judgment lays in the upper reaches beyond the eye can see...The Seas of the Glorious, great and vast its waters stretch from the eternal boundaries of what is everything and filled with the waters of eternity... Palaces of Masters is located in the middle and the Island of Triumph to the right keeping watch over and beyond the realms of the unknown worlds... Behold the River of Redemption in the lowest level of the Outer Dimensions flowing forgiveness for the wickedness of the those who transgressed...The creatures of the night fear the very power of the River Redemption and also the wicked gods who dare to enter into the Gates of Glory are struck down by the Celestial Warriors under the commands of Master of Masters and the Lord of Masters..." The Palace of the Astral Masters The middle of the Outer Dimensions is the sanctuary where the Astral Masters reside in and a citadel protects the Heavenly Walls and also the houses the Celestial Warriors. "Great glimmering towers and ivory pillars of might are seen in the distance of the entrance...The Outer Dimensions is known for its Palace of the Astral Masters..." Greater Outer Portals "The Veins of the Universe...Behold the Greater Portals the blood, and ichor of the Outer Dimensions..." Yagathian Gates The series tunnels found all over the Universe in specific locations serve as a barrier between the living world and the Outer Dimensions. "The many Portals of Yaggothoth are found throughout the known Universe and also legends of these Yagathian Gates were known to the lesser beings as divine passages to the Other Side... We yet to understand the importance of these sacred and the power structures that were created by the Yagathian gods to guard against invasions from the Fallen Gods..."''Eshermek Tablets Eshermekite Mythology The Four Abodes are the heavenly sections of the Eshermekite gods and goddesses in which they dwell. ''"The Four Abodes rest on a single branch of the great red tree each has its own divinity watching over the World of the Living...Many worlds, heavenly bodies, exist beyond the branches as well as for the countless realms of the farthest reaches and the ever-shining spheres..." The Abodes and Realms The Four Abodes, sections of the afterlife that has three major realms in each of them representing an emotional and spiritual element. The First Abode *The High Realm *The Outer Realm *The Peaceful Realm The Second Abode *The Realm of Gratitude *The Realm of Love *The Realm of Kindness The Third Abode *The Realm of Enlightenment *The Realm of the Afterlife *The Realm of Purification The Fourth Abode *The Realm of Eternal Peace *The Realm of Ascension *The Realm of the Living Category:Eshermekite mythology Category:Locations in Eshermekite mythology Category:Locations in Yagathian mythology Category:Yagathian mythology